


Auntie Mary’s Ice Cream Paradise

by andromedomai



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annual Youth Olympics, F/F, F/M, Female Clark, Fluff, Genderbend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedomai/pseuds/andromedomai
Summary: And as Gotham U made another point against Metropolis U, Bruce rose up from his seat to cheer like the rest of his friends. Because it had been Bruce’s girlfriend who had made the scoring smash.





	Auntie Mary’s Ice Cream Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hello everyone! So, wow. It’s been a long time since I last wrote anything about Clara, but it seems like I’ve been inspired enough to write on last piece before starting the senior year ^.^
> 
> For the _kind_ anon who disheartened me –every word in this little fic was written as a response to your too _kind_ words ;)

“And the winner of the 63rd Annual Youth Olympics Men’s Fencing Tournament is Bruce Wayne!”

As Bruce let his close friends and family smother him, he couldn’t help but smile. Their school, Gotham University, was hosting the Annual Youth Olympics that year and Bruce had been preparing for this tournament for more than two semesters. Fencing was probably the only thing he enjoyed while posing as the only Wayne Heir to the media and future business partners. His parents hadn’t been pushy about him picking up a sports branch to expert, but to him, fencing was a passion –along with the criminology degree he was making.

He shook the hands of his opponent, his coach and the referee and hugged Alfred before retreating back to the men’s locker. His close friends Ollie, Steve, Arthur and Vic were there to watch his match after finishing with their own tournaments of archery, boxing, swimming and football respectively. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and together they went outside to get to the volleyball court. Bruce was quite irritated when he had to give small interviews to the reporters specifically waiting for him, but even that couldn’t cloud his happiness over winning the tournament.

When they all sat down to the empty seats they had found, Bruce was glad to see that they had only missed two quarters of the match –one point had been for their school and the other for the Metropolis University, their strongest opponents in almost every branch. So to say that the match was intense would’ve been an understatement. And as Gotham U made another point against Metropolis U, Bruce rose up from his seat to cheer like the rest of his friends. Because it had been Bruce’s girlfriend who had made the scoring smash.

Bruce smiled as Clara hugged the other girls on her team and patted their shoulders for encouragement. His girlfriend of three years had been the best thing that happened to him since… well, almost forever. When they had first met, she had been a young farm girl coming to city with a full scholarship on investigative reporting. Their first interaction ever had started with a cup of expensive coffee spilling onto a research over the history of reporting and had concluded with one angry slap. Bruce should’ve known the captain of the girls’ volleyball team would smack like a boss but back then, he hadn’t known who Clara was. After getting into a forced assignment by their Spanish professor, it hadn’t taken Bruce long to drop his fake playboy façade and open up to Clara’s girl scout like personality. And soon enough they had started dating. Their relationship was mostly a secret, because Bruce knew people would give all kinds of shit to Clara for dating him, so no one but their closest friends knew about them.

At that moment, while cheering Clara and her team, Bruce wanted nothing more than to shout it to the skies with pride.

He had to give it to them, Bruce thought as he kept watching the opponent team, they were good. Sirens were always quick to close the score gaps between them and the Amazons. As they scored another point on the board, the numbers read 25-26, in favor of the Amazons. Clara and her team needed at least two points of gap to win the match and since the Sirens were apparently better than expected, they didn’t have the chance to lose another score.

Bruce watched as the Sirens’ coach, Granny (no one other than the members of her team knew her real name and since the woman was old, like really old, everybody called her Granny) gathered her team, consisting of Bruce’s ex Selina, her best friends Harley and Pamela, Bruce’s other ex, Talia, Diana’s ex Barbara Minerva and Diana’s cousin Circe, to the sidelines. In the meantime, Coach Hippolyta called Clara, Diana, Dinah, Mera, Bruce’s cousin Kate and Clara’s cousin Kara into a tight circle around herself. Both teams discussed their tactics furiously until the referee blew her whistle and the girls returned to the court.

And when the ball entered the game again, none of the teams lost a score for a really long time. But Bruce had witnessed how the ball would never stay up long with these girls. So he gripped his seat anxiously as Kate caught Circe’s hard spike before it hit the ground. Diana took the ball from her and set it up high. And finally the hitters rose for the ball and Clara caught the ball, smashing it to the other side of the net… only for Pamela to miss it! It was a score!

As the bleachers jumped and roared with the victory, Amazons threw themselves onto each other and carried one another while screaming like mad women. Bruce clapped his hands furiously and joined the excited shouts of his friends. As everyone who supported Gotham U left the bleachers to get down to the court, Amazons congratulated the Sirens. But all Bruce did was to watch as Clara took the golden cup from their coach and raised it up high while laughing like there was no tomorrow. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold and Bruce felt like his heart had stopped beating for a moment.

His friends had split from him and poured into the court so Bruce decided to join them. But since everywhere was crawling with people, he decided to take the longer route and go inside the gymnasium to get to the lockers, instead of waiting the girls to be done with their showers. While walking, Bruce came across Clara’s classmate Lois Lane, who also was her only ex and now one of her best friends, running around with her note book, and another one his exes, Jack Napier, comforting Harley by putting his tongue down her throat. He silently passed all three of them and finally reached his destination.

His friends were hugging and clapping and laughing outside of the locker room when Bruce found them. Diana was kissing Steve as Ollie was busy pampering Dinah with his arm around her shoulders. Arthur held Mera’s hand and Kate hugged her girlfriend Renee as Kara fist-bumped Victor and hugged Clara’s brother Kon. Only Hal and Barry seemed to be missing but Bruce guessed they were either screwing each other or stuffing their faces with food, so they were probably alright too.

As he congratulated the girls and accepted hugs from Diana and Kate, he asked the obvious question. “Hey, uh, where’s Clara?”

His friends laughed at him, knowing very well why he was asking. “She was bandaging her ankle before going out,” Diana answered him. “My mom, sorry, _the Coach,”_ she rolled her eyes, “hides the bandages at the depths of hell apparently because even with the eleven of us, it took us ten minutes to find them.” They all laughed at Diana’s attitude. “So she’s still inside.”

After telling him to take Clara and come to the cafeteria, his friends went out of the building, leaving him behind. When Bruce silently opened the door to the women’s room, he softly smiled to himself and walked in. Clara, dressed in clean clothes and her hair wet from the shower she had apparently taken, was taking her sports bag out of her locker while humming a song, waggling her head with the energetic rhythm.

Before she could turn around, Bruce rushed ahead and hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her exposed neck. “Nice game, cap.”

Clara laughed, delighted, before turning around and kissing his cheek. “Thank you. How was the tournament?”

“Good. I kinda won.”

“You did?” Clara’s bright blue eyes shone like they always did when she was happy. “Bruce, that’s amazing! Congratulations!”

Bruce smiled at Clara’s excitement. “Thanks.”

They hugged each other for a while before Clara leaned back with a slight frown on her beautiful features.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“Were there any press at your tournament?”

Bruce sighed. It was no use trying to lie to his girlfriend, she always saw right through him. “Yeah.”

“Did they give you any trouble?” asked Clara while looking like she was disappointed with the people she’d one day call her colleagues. “Did they ask too many personal questions again?”

Bruce shrugged. “You know how they are, Clara. And I’m used to them, anyway.” He waved his fingers through her wet bangs and messy ponytail for a moment and she let him, leaning into his touch with a soft sigh and closed eyes.

Until Bruce sighed and alerted Clara once more. “What is it, B?”

“Do you ever wish that I’d… reveal our relationship to other people?”

Clara opened her eyes and looked at his face with intense blue eyes. “Bruce,” she softly said and reached for his cheek. “I know how uncomfortable you feel when other people bug you with questions and false assumptions, and that’s completely understandable –I would be too, if I were in your shoes. Believe me when I say I’m as comfortable as you are with our calm and quiet relationship. Please stop worrying about this. And if you, one day, want to get public with us, I’ll be still there with you, supporting you no matter what.”

Yeah, that was the understanding, compassionate and genuine Clara Kent for you. She always knew the right thing to say. She had been his only serious and real relationship ever and Bruce didn’t want to lose her because of his inherited fame. And because how… good she was to him, to a rich snob of all the people, Bruce always felt like he didn’t deserve her –and Clara didn’t even know about that.

He sighed once more and buried his face to her shoulder as Clara held him and petted his hair for some time.

“Hey.” Clara nudged his head up after a while. “I know what’ll make you feel better.”

“What?”

“How about we tell the others we have other plans and go to that ice cream parlor just outside the city, hmm?”

Bruce grinned because a) Clara always knew the things that actually made him better and b) he really loved the ice cream of Auntie Mary’s Ice Cream Paradise. “Damn, you make some mean arguments, my love. I yield.”

They laughed as Clara put the last of her gear in her bag and held hands as Bruce pushed the door open. And for a moment he felt like forgetting about his problems in pure bliss that was his girlfriend.

Until Barry and Hal crashed into them while groping each other and making out with huffs of laughter like horny teenagers.

_Ah, for fuck’s sake, what the actual fuck?!_

Bruce promised himself to start questioning his life choices soon.

To his satisfaction, both of them went tomato red (along with Clara) when they noticed who they had collided with. Then they pathetically got away from each other like they weren’t just devouring each other’s tonsils and Hal scratched his neck while Barry didn’t even look at them.

But for once, just for once, Bruce sighed and gave up, simply giving no shits at all.

He only held Clara’s hand tighter, said “Boys,” as expressionlessly as possible and started to walk away with his companion.

As the laughter became non-existent after the door closed behind the two men, Bruce supposed the situation wasn’t that unbearable. But only because they hadn’t seen anything inappropriate –and also because Clara had started to laugh as well.

Bruce huffed out a little laugh as Clara left a chaste kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I know, I know, Metropolis is supposed to have the All-Star Team of Tomorrow but I kinda needed everyone to be in the same city and it didn’t feel right putting Bruce in Metropolis tbh. Just roll with me, lol ;)


End file.
